Blood of the Gods, When Deities Collide!
Blood of the Gods, When Deities Collide! Act I Unexpected Arrival, Whom is the Stronger? "They all look so fragile," the lone, hovering black garbed figure of Sōsuke Aizen spoke to himself, as he looked down upon the vast landscape that is of the Spiritual Realms. Ever since attaining insurmountable power, Sōsuke found no true desire in laying waste to the Soul Society, and yet, he had no desire to dethrone the Spirit King at this point either. For the moment he had no one else to call his equal or to measure his strength. Which was the sole purpose of him scouring the lands of Reikai, intending on finding another entity of vast power to which he could test himself without care or caution. But now, Sōsuke found himself observing a trio of entities scouring the landscape at a different altitude themselves, heading in his direction. With a slight smile employed onto his fair complexioned features, he could only allow himself to finish his sentence now, as he saw the one entity he had been waiting for: Kamui. "...don't they, Madara Kawahiru?" The trio that were identified earlier was three men of a blood-tied brotherhood. The one to the right of the man designated as Kamui was a red-haired man with closed eyes and a menacing smile by the name of Jin Okashintō. On the other side, was a more aged and rugged man with dirty blonde hair named Tazūna Yatō. Their objectives were unknown, appearing as if they were aimlessly wandering through this strange forest-esque land. However, the detection of a particular man had caught the attention of all three. Kamui had stopped in his tracks, as did both Jin and Tazūna. "...Eh? Whas' tha' hold-up?" Tazūna spoke in his rough kyoto dialect. Jin's eyes opened, revealing an almost innocent pair of blue eyes. "You had sensed him too, haven't you, Kawahiru-san?" Paying no heed to either man's statements, Kamui's eyes closed for a short period of time before re-opening. "Jin. Tazūna. Move on ahead and meet with Azashiro at the meeting place. I have unexpected troubles to handle behind us." he stated in a calm, composed, almost callous, tone of voice. Jin had closed his eyes, returning to a soft smile as he began to jump foreward with a high-speed Hohō step. Tazūna, who remained stationary, burrowed his brow in annoyance. "Kamui-san, don't make us wait too long. Las' time you made us wait, Jin slau'tated a village and I had ta' deal with clean-up. Way too much of a drag." With that, he too advanced forward. Kamui, in turn, turned his body to face the opposite way he had been coming from. "Reveal yourself, Aizen Sōsuke." Sōsuke chuckled, his voice carrying off in a mesmerizing, if not omnipresent sound all around Kamui, "Come now, Madara-san. I know it has been awhile, but we used to have such pleasant talks with each other. The least you can do is just call me by Sōsuke instead of my Clan name. After all," Sōsuke continued, his footsteps now became apparent as he "walked" across the plane high above in the atmosphere, towards Kamui with a calm and confident aura. With a eloquent collared black cloak that flowed down his form, a well kempt mullet of dark brown hair and a pair of black leggings with no sandles to speak of as he graced himself towards the legendary Kawahiru clansman, "I've left my Clan and my identity as a mere Soul Reaper long ago." Kamui's eyes remained colder than a winter night with a glare that would feel like a blade piercing through one's neck to anybody but someone of Aizen's stature. But it was still not inadmissible. "I will address you however I wish, Aizen Sōsuke. Furthermore, a being such as yourself whom had fallen due to your own arrogance and utter foolishness has no place to demand something of an elite such as myself." Kamui had expressed quite clearly. As one might expect, there was not a hint of emotion in any one of his words, though the emphasis on the word "utter" was evident. "For what purpose have you come to me?" he had then asked. "Hooo? You just believe because of two mistakes I've made, that they are utterly abysmal in comparison to your own?" Sōsuke spoke in a humored tone, emphasized in the placated utterly he used in his voice, "slaughtering the Kawahiru Clan, your constant wavering of sparing the Shiroyasha, failing to be understood by anyone and never to be satisfied with your peak of power...I can think of a great many things the black sheep of the Royal Family is found at fault for," Sōsuke smiled as he cocked his brow up in query, before stretching out his hand to him, "ask yourself when was the last time you've fought for your life, Kamui, the Mūkagami?" The words Aizen spoke were of no consequence to him. Kamui was fully aware of his past actions and harbored no regrets for anything. In fact, where Aizen saw failure, Kamui knew was success toward a different goal. But that was to be ascertained at a later date... What mattered now was the arrogant former Captain staring down the purple-haired Sōzōshin. "Those are the words to be spoken by someone that can offer me a challenge. You are advised to drop such flimsy accusations and empty threats, Aizen Sōsuke." he had answered. Kamui knew Aizen was a man of taunts and verbal provacation, and he had no intent to let Aizen get away with it. "Challenge would be referred to someone who is capable of being defeated to the challenged. No, I am here to test my abilities on the first born of the Soul King," Sōsuke began walking towards Kamui with slow, purposeful strides, his hand not yet moving towards the hilt of his sword as he retained a indifferent smile, "I am here to see how much power I'll need to employ against someone of that caliber..." And with those words, Sōsuke moved. His body moving with speed unregistered to the common Soul Reaper's eye, and a blinding light to those of even the highest of Elite's, Sōsuke's fast-speed technique rivaled even that of the opponent whom stood before him. This technique, which had been solely developed to ascend the Shunpo would be called: J'ōtenho'. Once he reached the vicinity of being within a mere meter away, he had already unsheathed his blade, slashing it outwards with a masterful employment of an Iaido-type stance, whispering lowly, "Tengai Kōgeki," as his blade cut a thin horizontal strike. But the power involved this strike would dwarf any known swordsman in the Soul Society, as well as rival strikes of even the likes of the Yonkō. The force employed would be assured to render any naturally imbued defense dissipated, any tightened muscles torn, and any kinetic force supplied by Spirit Energy to be destroyed. Such was the power of Sōsuke Aizen's swordsmanship, even in the face of those strong and elite enough to stand in his way.